Fancy Beasts
Fancy Beasts are a large group of monsters made of gentlemen and women dressed in suits, ties, dresses, wigs, and various other things mostly looking like maids and butlers Appearance Well dressed kaiju. History Ultras' Bizarre Adventure The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Many Fancy Beasts appeared in this installment presumably being the minions of Dao Zenon and MBE since they all appeared in The Altiverse, corrupted into the Malicious Daoverse at the time. They first appeared on the heroes meeting Chimera Of 4 who was there. He summoned an army of Fancy WOAH Kings and Gadrosauruses along with a WOAH Gudon created via his cringe magic. The ultras fight them and eventually beat them all up. Later after Spity McSpiterson was killed by Hentai, the ultras were greeted by Fancy Bosugon who served as a host for a bit until jumping out a window upon suspicion in Dao and MBE's fortress. The ultras fought some more Fancy Beasts who fell out of the ceiling including Fancy Devil Phazer, Fancy Tyrant, and Fancy Opt. Fancy Bosugon randomly reappeared for a sneak attack, but was quickly dispatched by Ultrasaur all of who were defeated before Ultraman Emerald and the Communist Aboras Army The Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Crisis Some Fancy Beasts appeared ordered by Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH King in his Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Army. Fancy AltiGhido appeared after AltiAltiGudon's demise and fought with the ultras. He was defeated after a short fight by Mechagodzilla Mk-2 though he managed to swap the personalities and weaken some of the heroes using a strange beam from it's mouth. Fancy WOAHlactron and Shiny Alien WOAH came into view then. They both fought against the UBA team, putting up more of a fight then the two previous major foes. Fancy WOAHlactron gets destroyed by Super Mechagodizlla Mk1 while Ultraman Magnus restrains Shiny Alien WOAH allowing Ultrawoman Tetra to finish the alien off with Magnus's knuckle. A Fancy Shiny Alien Tilt randomly appears, swapping Magnus and Tetra's consciouses until then being murdered horribly by Magnus in Tetra's body. SFAWK himself eventually appears, bringing with him the Shiny Fancy Alti WOAH Army which immediately gets massacred by the heroes, their rivals who randomly appear, and a bunch of duplicates of Neo Xenon. SFAWK in the end gets stripped of his powers by Ultraman Junior while Neo Xenon one shots him. With that, everyone went their separate ways, for now. Members - Gadrosaurus= Fancy Gadrosaurus A fancy version of Gadrosaurus. Weakness *Killability: Despite being Gadrosauruses, they are not even remotely as tough to take down. - Opt= Fancy Opt A fancy version of Opt. *'Height': 83 m (86 with top hat) *'Weight': 132,000 t *'Origin': Malicious Daoverse :;Powers *All of Opt's normal abilities. - Tyrant= Fancy Tyrant A fancy version of Tyrant. *'Height': 62 m (66 with top hat) *'Weight': 57,000 t *'Origin': Malicious Daoverse :;Powers *All of Tyrant's normal abilities. - Devil Phazer= Fancy Devil Phazer A fancy version of Devil Phazer. *'Height': 84 m (88 with top hat) *'Weight': 99,000 t *'Origin': Malicious Daoverse :;Powers *All of Devil Phazer's normal abilities. - Bosugon= Fancy Bosugon A fancy version of Bosugon. *'Height': 65 m (68 with top hat) *'Weight': 85,000 t *'Origin': Malicious Daoverse :;Powers *All of Bosugon's normal abilities. - AltiGhido= Fancy AltiGhido A fancy version of AltiGhido. *'Height': 100 m (105 with top hat) *'Weight': 120,000 t *'Origin': Shiny Fancy Alti WOAHverse :;Powers *All of AltiGhido's normal abilities. *'Guardian's Madness' : A beam similar to the Guardian's Hope only possessing different properties. Instead of transforming objects into alternate versions of themselves, it can nerf beings drastically, make them act differently or swap their personalities with one another. - Alien Tilt= Fancy Shiny Alien Tilt A fancy version of Alien Tilt further enhanced with anathium. *'Height': 44 m (47 with top hat) *'Weight': 40,000 t *'Origin': Shiny Fancy Alti WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Alien Tilt's normal abilities. - WOAHlactron= Fancy WOAHlactron A fancy version of WOAHlactron. *'Height': 62 m (65 with top hat) *'Weight': 62,000 t *'Origin': Shiny Fancy Alti WOAHverse :;Powers *All of WOAHlactron's normal abilities. }} Trivia *The Fancy Beasts were just randomly created on a ball to appear in UBA 5 while the RP was still happening. Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Organizations Category:Kaiju Types